ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Exposure
The Exposure '''is the second episode of Jen 10: Legacy. It aired on 21 March 2015. Plot Hybrid Battles Arena, The Musclemen (Jen, Sam and Leo) are practicing early in the morning. Quarry enters the room. Leo: 'Morning, Quarry! Quarry: Good morning to you too. I am here to pay you the winnings. Here. Quarry hands Leo four large pieces of Taydens. Each of them has a printing that says "five thousand". Leo: Two thousand taydens! Quarry: Yes but you have to pay the depts. Five hundred taydens for your costumes... Leo hands him one of the large pieces of Tayden. Quarry: Five hundred taydens as your fee for living here... Leo, once again hands him one of the large pieces of Tayden. Quarry: Five hundred taydens as fine for the cheating that was performed by Jen... Leo gives Jen a death stare. Jen awkwardly smiles. Leo sighs and hands him one of the large pieces of Tayden. Quarry: And five hundred for tax... Leo gives him the last piece of Tayden that he got. Quarry: And five hundred taydens as the fee of entering the Championsips. Leo: But that was the last piece of Tayden! Quarry: That's not my problem. You have to give the fee in two days or you'll be disqualified. Quarry leaves the room. Leo, tensed: Okay, which one of us has five thousand taydens? Leo looks at Sam, the latter shows the former his empty pockets. Leo then looks at Jen. Jen: Don't look at me. Leo: We need to think of a way to make some fast cash. Sam: Ooo, ohh, ohh. I have an idea! Leo: Do tell. Sam: We'll make Webby do circus tricks and the- Leo: Dismissed. Looks like I have to take care of the problem myself. The scene cuts to Sam with his baby Arachnachimp, Webby walking in the Omnitrix City Spaceport. Sam, mumbling: ...Stupid Leo thinks that I can't make money out of a ripped off circus. I'm gonna show him. Sam sitting down on a carpet: Ladies and gentleman,come here and see a living legend, People excited come towards Sam. Sam: ...The web slinger, the wall crawler. May I present you (shows them Webby) WEBBY! Everyone frowns and leave with their work mumbling things like 'stupid kid' or 'wasted our time'. Sam: That didn't go quite well. Sudenly, a glorios ship arrives, sitting inside is Shellhead (from Welcome To Omnitrix City). Sam, excited: Butthead! Shellhead: For the ten thousandth time, it's SHELLHEAD! Anyway, how you doin'? Sam: I'm doing good. A man throws his boot in aggresion at Sam. Man: Take that, you time waster! Shellhead: I can see that and I'm also seeing that you are in need of a simple job, am I right? If the answer is yes then the Troublesome Trio is in need of better 'security'. What's your answer, young Sam? Sam: No, I mean yes but Leo has strictly warned me to never see anyone from the Troublesome Trio. Shellhead: Forget your brother, you need cash, you'll get cash! Name your price! Sam grins, the scene cuts to Leo crossing the wild road of Omnitrix City where he spots an old alien woman who is unable to get passed. Leo approaches that woman. Leo: I see that you are having trouble with the road. May I? Woman: Yes, please. Leo helps the old lady cross the road. Woman: Thank you very very much. Leo: The pleasure is mine in helping a civilian. Woman: I can't let you leave like this please accept these Taydens as a gift for your kindness. The woman hands her four big pieces of Taydens. Leo: Five thousand taydens?! I can't take them ma'm. Woman: Please, I insist. Leo nods. The scene cuts to Leo arriving home. Leo: Hey, Sam! You won't believe what just happened (notices Sam is not present) Sam? Sam?! Where are you?! He must be at Magic Falls maybe visiting Jen. I gotta find him. The scene cuts to a rebuilt training room, Jill and Eilen are standing beside Mystic who finally flies to the other side successfully. Mystic then flies back, Jill and Eilen start clapping for her. Jill: You did great! Mystic: Really?! I'm so happy! Mystic detransforms. Leo arrives in the room running. Jill: Who are you? Eilen: Can you fly? Jill: Do you have a sister? Eilen: Do you get homework? Jill: Do you have a crush on Jen? Leo: Uh... Jen: Give him a rest, will you? So what brings you to Magic Falls? Leo: Sam's missing. Is he here? Jen shakes her head. Jen: Maybe Licky can track him. Leo nods. The scene cuts to them arriving at Omnitrix City Spaceport. Jen: His scent leads here. Leo: He usually hangs here. Jen, looking around: He's not here now, this means that he was here. Leo: Maybe one of his friends has seen him. Leo spots a young Pyronite. Leo: Noah? Noah! The Pyronite/Noah approaches Leo. Noah: Leo, my bro! Leo: Yeah, yeah. No time for that. Have you seen Sam? Noah: I could have. I can't remember exactly... Leo: *sigh* How may taydens do you want? Noah: A hundred. Leo: A hundred?! What do you wanna buy, a rocket?! Noah: Hey, you want the information or not. Leo: Fine. Leo hands him 10 large pieces of tayden. Noah: Shellhead was here a while ago, Sam went with him. Leo, gasping: I told him to stay away from the Troublesome Trio! Noah: I also think that a gang war is beginning. Leo: And Sam's gonna become a part of it. We need to find him, Jen nods. The scene cuts to Jen, Leo and Licky arriving at an old building. Jen: Are you sure he's here? Leo: This is the Trio's place. Jen: Let's take'em. Leo transforms into his hybrid form and breaks the door. Leo: Alright, Chill Pill, whe- Leo notices that the furniture is burned to the ground and no one's here. Leo: Oh, no! Leo runs out of the building. Jen: What happened? Leo: They're not here but there was a fight here maybe Sam... Jen: Don't worry we're gonna find him. Jen hears the sound of a car starting up. Jen: What's that. Jen runs to the other side of the building, Leo following. They both arrive to see a ship loaded up with the members of Troublesome Trio, Jen spots Sam inside it. Jen: SAM! Leo: Where? Jen: In that ship. They both run to the ship but it takes off. Jen: Don't worry. Jen transforms into female Astrodactyl/Rocket. Rocket: ROCKET! Rocket flies off. Leo transforms into his hybrid form and starts jumping from building to building following them. Rocket fires some blasts from his wrist to the ship to no avail, Leo jumps onto the ship and starts ripping out the machinery. Suddenly, the lower part of the ship splits making Leo fall down. Leo: AAAAAAAAAAH! Rocket comes, grabs him and lands, detransforming. Leo: What're you doing? Jen: Uh...Saving your life? Leo: They got away, thanks to you. Jen: You're still here because of me. Leo: I was in my Tetramand form, I could've survived that fall. Anyway, forget it. We need to find Sam. Jen: How? Leo: That symbol on the ship. That was a Shield Of Humanity ship. Jen: That crazy group of people trying to scare aliens off? Leo: You know them? Jen: Pretty much The scene cuts to them on the top of the building waiting for any activity to happen. Hours passed but nothing happened. Jen: We're wasting time here. Leo: Do we have a choice. There is a silence for a moment before Jen breaks it. Jen: Actually, I think we do. Remember when I said I met some Shield Of Humanity protestors back when I arrived here? Leo: Yeah. Jen: I think I know where to find them. They later arrive at the place where Jen met the protestors in Welcome To Omnitrix City to find no one there. Leo: So... Jen: we wait until he gets here. By the way, I wanted to ask you a question since I met you. May I? Leo: Uh...Sure. Jen: What happened to your parents. Leo: *sigh* They were killed by aliens for a bunch of taydens. Sam's the only family I have now. Tears come in Leo's eyes. Jen: Oh. I'm sorry. Leo, wiping his tears: No. Don't be. It wasn't your fault. A montage is seen, Leo and Jen walk for a while then they sit down and finally sleep against each other. A voice is heard in the background. Jen opens her eyes and sees that the protestors are here. Jen rubs her eyes. Jen shakes Leo. Leo, waking up: Uh...What? Jen, pointing to the protestors: Look. Leo: Why you little?! Leo enters his Tetramand form and grabs the protestor by his shirt. Leo: Where's my brother, you freak?! Protestor, frightened: Hybrids...Hybrids. You see people he is- Leo: WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!?! Protestor: I...I don't know. Jen: Leo, look! Leo turns around and sees that Jen's holding a flyer. Leo, detransforming: What does it say? Jen: That a Shield rally named "The Exposure" is happening tonight at the poetry center. Leo: Good news. A plumber arrives. Plumber: What's going on here. Protestor: Jen 10 and his friend is terrorizing me! Leo: Why you little?! Protestor, hiding behind the plumber: See?! Plumber, to Leo: I'm afraid sir you have to come with me. Leo: Oh..well. Jen: RUN! They both start running. The Plumber running after them. Jen transforms into female XLR8 and Leo enters his hybrid form. XLR8 starts running in super speed and Leo starts jumping from building to building. The plumber, tired stops. Plumber, Panting: Stop! Stop in the name of law! XLR8: Yeah, maybe later. Later, Jen and Leo wearing black come close to a door, it is guarded by a muscular man. Jen and Leo enter the door. The guard suspiciously looks at Jen. A few minuted later, Jen and Leo sit among the audience. A masked man comes on the stage. Masked man/Guardian: I am the Guardian. People cheer. Guardian: Now let me tell you my backstory: My family and i lived a happy life in Kansas, until two aliens came and harassed my family. My father stood up to them, and they burned him and our house to the ground. I survived the attack however. The audience gasp. Guardian: Now to settle the scores, an... angel came to my new house - the dump and gave me a new purpose. She granted me the ability to remove any unearthly from the face of the planet. The audience gasp again. Guardian: Now let me demonstrate it on one of the most evil aliens on the surface of the earth: The leader of the Troublesome Trio, Chill Pill! Some armored men arrive with a tied Chill Pill. Guardian: Behold! Some bolts exit from Guardian's concealed face and enter Chill Pill's body. Suddenly, Chill Pill disappears out of existence. Guardian: With this, I declare that the age of aliens has come to an end and humans will rise! The audience cheers while Jen and Leo watch in horror. Guardian: Now, for the rest of them. The armored men now arrive with Shellhead, Flytrap and Sam. Leo, to Jen: Look, Sam! Jen: Oh my goodness, how're we gonna save him? Leo: I think I have a plan. Create a distraction by breaking their electric generators. That'll make the lights go out. During the "blackout" I'll rescue Sam and get outta here. Simple, isn't it? Jen, sarcastically: Yeah. So simple. Later, Jen is in the generator room. A guard enters. Guard: What are you doing? Jen: Uh...Looking for the bathroom. Guard: Seriously? Jen, transforming into T-Regina: No! T-Regina picks the guard up and throws him at the generator. The lights go out. T-Regina detransforms. Jen: Mission accomplished. The scene cuts to the stage, where Leo arrives. Sam: What're you doing? Leo: Shh. It's me. Sam, whispering: Leo? I knew you'd be here to save me. Leo: Yeah, enough chit chat let's get you outta here. Guardian: What's going on here? Guardian sees two shadows escaping. Guardian: COMMANDER, STOP THEM! As the emergency lights turn on. A heavily armored man jumps from the roof onto the stage. He is armed with two batons. The Man/ Commander: Leaving so soon, aren't you? The Commander charges his batons with electricity. He tries to strike Leo but he dodges and starts running with Sam. The Commander: You think you can run from us? There is no place safe for hybrids and aliens, anymore. Yo- The Commander is smacked in the face by Fist Mistress. Fist Mistress: You talk too much. She transforms into Pretty Puppy (female Wildmutt) and starts running with Leo and Sam. The Commander, getting up: Do you want me to follow them? Guardian: No, Jen Tennesee is the best person to spread word of my power. The scene cuts to later at Magic Falls, Jen returns. Ken is standing at the main gate, worried. Ken: Thank goodness, you're back. I was so worried. Where were you? Did you find Sam? Jen: Yes but I also went to a Shield rally. Do you know that their leader is able to destroy any alien? Ken: That's impossible but if you really say so then this means that the revolution is now more dangerous than ever. No alien or hybrid is safe. '''THE END Category:Episodes